Harry Potter and The Order of Merlin
by mvpotential
Summary: AU. It was the day after Harry's 1st Birthday. James and Sirius meets up with a number of individuals about what Lily and James were told the day before. The day Albus Dumbledore proposed the Potters go into hiding. Prequel to story I'm working on that will pick up during the summer after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. First foray into fan fiction.


**Disclaimer:** The World of Harry Potter and it's characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just going to mess around with it after all since this is fan fiction. Reviews are always welcome. Criticism as long as it has merit are as well.

The Order of Merlin

August 1, 1981

James Potter the current head of the Potter name walked out of Gringotts bank along with his life long best friend and brother in all but blood Sirius Black.

"For the last time Sirius you do not need to apologize." James said as he tried to placate his friend.

It was a day after Harry Potter's first birthday. James first born and Sirius' godson. During the party Sirius and another one of their friends Remus Lupin got into a huge argument which led Lily Potter to throw them both out of the party.

"I do not think the Mrs would think the same thing." Sirius replied as they trudged along Diagon Alley. "She does know you are here with me, right?" he asked nervously.

James thinly smiled while glancing over his friend "Oh she knows… don't know what she thought of it though as I told her as I apparated here."

"So… what did our illustrious former Headmaster want with the two of you before I decided to make a scene." Sirius said swiftly as he wanted to change the subject.

"I was getting to that…" James quickly glanced around "But not out here and I would want Edgar and Marcus there when I talk about it."

"That serious, huh"

"Yes Sirius, that serious." James chuckled at the inside joke.

At that the two entered the Leaky Cauldron. They waved at Tom the bartender as they passed by and headed up and entered a small parlor where four men were waiting.

"Morning James… Sirius." An imposing man with short hair and mustache with sapphire blue eyes said.

"Morning" James and Sirius said at the same time. As soon as they were all seated.

"Marcus let me first say congratulations are in order. Didn't expect after Daphne you would quickly want another one." James said

"Come on James have you seen the mans wife? I'm surprised it took that long to just produce their first child." Sirius blurted out.

"I'll take that as a compliment… I think." Marcus said.

"Well, I believe there are others here in need of congratulating" James said with a smile "Isaac… Xeno how are the wives." Sirius said.

"They are doing fine Sirius, thank you for asking." Isaac spoke

"So the only one missing in our little band of misfits happens to be Frank." Sirius said

"Frank, is currently out on some Auror mission." Xeno spoke as he glanced to those in the room "Unlike the three of you" gesturing to James, Sirius, and Marcus "We decided to pursue our hobbies."

"While I would consider what you, Edgar and Isaac here are doing is just that." Sirius said "I wouldn't consider Auror work as a hobby; loads of paperwork, long stakeouts, and being someone else's lackey…" Sirius counting the reasons with his fingers "I say we commit dear Frank, he could be losing it, better yet we should also commit his wife." He barked a laughter at the end as the other occupants shook their heads.

Contrary to Isaac, Edgar and Xeno's knowledge the three individuals happen to have jobs. However they can not disclose this information even to their own family. For you see the three are what the British Wizarding World would call an Unspeakable.

"No need to worry about Frank as he is aware of this information that I am going to disclose to you all." James said getting their attention back to them being there.

"Yes let us get back to order here." Marcus said "I'm sure our wives with you as an exception Sirius will be down our necks if we don't get moving."

Silence fell on the room as Isaac casted the Muffliato charm at the door as well as repelling to insure the possibility of listening devices. Marcus scanned those on the room for any tracking charms or listening charms. After they were finished they all sat back down.

"During Harry's first birthday Lily and I were approached by the Headmaster about something that concerns the current war with Voldemort." James began glancing around the occupants to make sure he had their full undivided attention.

"It seems in his quest to fill in someone for the Divination professor at Hogwarts he stumbled upon a true Seer." The occupants had varying reactions between disbelief to intrigue. James stopped as he surveyed their reactions. "Yeah, you all mirror what Lily and I thought of that too."

"Interesting." Isaac spoke up "Why would he discuss this in secret with you and Lily. Did Frank get this information from the Headmaster as well?"

"Getting there and yes, Frank and Alice was told in secret as well from the Headmaster. When he asked what this meeting was about we shared the information with one another and it was the same."

After a brief moment Marcus called for his house elf to bring them drinks. It did not take long as the elf returned in mere moments with drinks on a tray on his hand.

"Thanks" the others said.

"Apparently this seer had both good news and bad news. As you know it's been centuries since a seer has been present in the world. True seers have died out during the time of the founders. So Lily and I along with the Longbottoms did take this with a grain of salt." The others nodded.

"So why the secrecy?" Sirius asked "All those in the Order should know about this if it concerns that pure blood crazed megalomaniac… the old man is keeping his secrets again and looked where that got McKinnon's and the Prewett's." Anger escaping in his words.

"Molly still lives Sirius" Xeno said "She and Arthur have practically produced a pack full of red heads. She is due another I believe, their seventh. The Prewett line will live on through them."

"Oh Merlin." Sirius said his anger calming down a bit "I had forgotten about her."

"It's okay Sirius, it's a harsh reality that actual lines are dying out. It's the nature of Wizarding war. None in our history has had no casualties." James said as he put a hand on Sirius shoulder. He knew Sirius and the Prewett brothers were practically close friends.

"As I was saying, Albus told us he was presented with a prophecy in which it foretells the end of the war."

The occupants stayed silent knowing that it was not all of it.

"However it seems the main catalyst to the victory is tied to a male born near the end of July."

Sirius was the first to pick up on this. "So he believes this person is either Neville or Harry?!" disbelief leaving his voice as the others looked at James for confirmation in which he nodded his head.

"Did Dumbledore let the prophecy be known to you four?" Marcus said breaking the brief silence "and what makes him seem so sure it is either Neville or Harry?"

"No, he told us just what I had just told you all." James said "Lily and I actually brought it up when he spoke with us. Apparently it implied the male is from a family that has gone against Voldemort."

"Has he suggested anything?" Isaac asked

"To go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. Frank and Alice has already decided not to do so however Lily wants to think about it." After seeing Sirius give him and incredulous look "She was bit shaken upon hearing Harry possibly ending Voldemort."

"So what would you have us do?" Marcus said

"If something were to happen to Lily and I. It will fall to Harry as the last Potter to carry on our Legacy."

"You make it sound like you both not planning to get out of this war alive mate." Sirius said with a bit of sadness to his voice.

"I know what it sounds like Sirius." James said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustrated "Lily has been unable to sleep last night. She practically stayed up watching Harry go to sleep. She was barely up by the time I woke and saw her there watching Harry with tears running down her eyes."

Sirius couldn't help but drop his head "I swore when I accepted being Harry's godfather that I will be be there if you and Lily are not around… I'll make sure he knows James about all this."

The others nodded to Sirius proclamation.

"We should be going Isaac" Xeno said "We promised we would be meeting our wives for lunch."

"Ah yes we should. Excuse us gentlemen but the last thing I would want to cross is an angry pregnant witch." They others smiled as they left the room.

"Edgar" Sirius said "You've been silent this whole time."

"Do you think he approached my brother and sister in law as well?" Edgar finally asked what he has been on his mind when James spoke about the prophecy.

"He was adamant about that it was a male and not a female." James said "whatever the case we are all in danger here."

"Yes, that's true… well gentlemen I must take my leave." Edgar said "I have a meeting with Amelia."

"Do tell her hi for me would you Bones." Sirius said.

"Oh I will Sirius old buddy." Edgar said over his shoulder as he apparated out.

"So now that it is just the three of us anything to share?" Marcus asked.

"Dumbledore is still unaware of the three of us being Unspeakables." Sirius said "good thing our elders emphasized Occlumency, I swear the man has definitely tried."

"No doubt." James said "Anyways I actually was able to see the prophecy about Voldemorts downfall."

"Well spill it out man we are not getting any younger here." Sirius barked out.

"Stay calm Sirius won't you. James will let it be known soon enough." Marcus said

"First I must tell you the seer this was from is Sybill Trelawney." James spoke

"Are we missing something?" Marcus said.

"Remember what we know of True Seers and Seers. Her ancestor was Cassandra Trelawney, the one who made prophecies that never came to be. The Unspeakables know she had tried to trick people into believing by going into a trance when she spoke."

"So their family were true frauds?" Sirius asked

"No, their family has produced seer's that much is certain. However Cassandra was the first to try to be seen as a True Seer by sprouting 'prophecies' left and right." James said

"The thing to know however is that a true prophecy is never spoken in riddles." he said in a low tone. "the prophecy regarding Harry, Neville and Voldemort was just that… a riddle."

"I believe in the rush to try and impress upon Dumbledore she went into a trance state to try and get him to hire her. She was unemployed for years and is not well off."

Sirius whistled "You got all that before you went to Gringotts this morning."

"No, I was already aware of Trelawney and how she got to Hogwarts for over a year. I didn't think much of it until Dumbledore talked to us last night. So I quickly went over to Headquarters and looked it up."

"So this is what it says." James said after a brief moment and recited the prophecy that Sybill Trelawney made in front of Dumbledore.

"Well I could see where Harry and Neville come in." Marcus said "But you are right James the whole thing is one big riddle. Dumbledore sure has gotten cuddly if he truly believes this to be a true prophecy."

"Yeah, however this is one more thing." James said. "Our old buddy Snape was there and heard a part of it."

"WHAT?!" Sirius "the death eater… how do you know?"

"He somehow got in contact with Lily." James said "She was scared to tell me about this seeing what happened in our wedding. But she forced herself to tell me last night."

"This is why she is afraid for Harry isn't she?" Marcus said.

"Yes, though I can't trust Snape. Lily on the other hand is another matter. She feels he has no reason to lie to her. She said that they had a strong friendship once and despite their falling out when it came down to it she believes he will come through for her."

"She is too forgiving if you ask me." Sirius said with a smirk. "But I can't complain."

"I already gave word to Frank and Alice and they believe Lily."

"So what do we do next." Sirius asked.

"We continue on. However we must be more careful when we act outside the Order. There is a lot of disarray which could end up destroying more lives." James said.

"Very well I must be off now. I got a lead on Igor Karkaroff he won't flee me this time." Marcus said as he got up and left.

"Do you think we did the right thing by joining the Order?" Sirius asked.

"Which one?"

"Both"

"In the end only time will tell. Remember, we did this so that Moony and Wormtail could be a part of something meaningful." James said. "They are unable to join the other due to it being hereditary. Speaking of which plan to talk to Moony anytime soon."

"He should be the one to come clean what he is doing for the Order." Sirius letting anger slip through.

"I understand however if something does happen I expect you two to be there for Harry. While I could trust Wormtail to a certain extant I will not consider him viable person to look after him."

"Okay… fine… I'll try not for you but for the pup." Sirius said.

"Thank you Sirius."

As they both got up to undue the spells casted on the room.

"One last thing just for you Sirius." James said as Sirius gave him a serious look. "No matter what Harry must never join the Order of the Phoenix."

"I understand… so do you want him to take over the Order of Merlin?" Sirius asked.

"When the time comes and he knows everything. He must be the one who makes the final decision on that." James said as they took the last of the charms in the room.

Sirius nodded and they left the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
